Disparition d'un ange
by Cecile fleur de rose
Summary: Harry apprend la disparition de Drago. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça le toucherait à ce point. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire : le retrouver.
1. chapitre 1: Disparu ?

Salut tout le monde ! voilà le premier chapitre de "Disparition d'un ange" ! j'espère que vous appréciez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis quelque temps je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Comment expliquer ça. Drago me...manque... ça fait bizarre de penser ça. Qui aurait cru que ça m'arriverait un jour.

J'avais appris dans les journaux sa disparition lors d'une de ses missions. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé qu'il était pour moi plus qu'il ne semblait être.

Impossible me direz-vous. C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Cette information aurait pu être un fait divers comme un autre qui compose un journal. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire j'en fus bouleversé. Comment décrire les sentiments qui me parcourraient. Mon ventre était noué. Un grand frison avait parcouru mon corps. Mes mains tremblaient. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelques choses de semblable.

« Disparu en mission ? Disparu ou mort ? Noon, il ne peut pas me faire ça » avais-je murmuré à mon journal.

Le papier m'avait appris que le jeune blond s'était vu remettre une mission longue et qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un mois.

Ensuite tout était allé très vite. J'avais demandé un mois de vacances que mon patron ne pouvait pas refuser après toutes les heures supplémentaires non payer que j'avais en ma possession. Ces heures supplémentaires ne m'avaient jamais réellement posé problème.

Que dire, quand une vie ne nous offre aucun divertissement, la seule chose à faire est de trouver une occupation pour passer le temps. La mienne était le travail.

Mais ce jour-là je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Mon sac fut rapidement fini et j'étais partie.

Première étape : chercher des renseignements sur sa mission.

Je m'étais donc rendu sur son lieux de travail. Mon statut de héros me servait souvent à obtenir des informations inconnues du public. Et comme d'habitude j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais.

Sa mission ne m'avais pas été expliquer clairement mais je savais où me rendre: dans les Alpes. Qui aurait cru que mes vacances me permettraient de partir en Europe. Apparemment Drago devait espionner un sorcier dont les activités paraissaient suspectes.

Deuxième étape : trouver des infos sur le terrain.

De petits nuages s'échappèrent de mes lèvres à chacune de mes respirations. L'hiver en Europe était plus froid que ce que j'imaginais.

Mes recherches avançaient plus lentement. En effet mon statut de héros ne m'était d'aucune utilité chez les Moldus. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un simple fouineur à qui il ne valait mieux pas prêter attention. Quand enfin je pus trouver plus d'informations je me remis en route. Cette fois vers le sommet de la montagne.

Troisième étape : trouver Drago.

Chalet en montagne. Rien autour sauf de la neige. La tache n'était pas facile. Comment passer sans se faire remarquer. J'avais beau avoir emmené ma cape d'invisibilité, elle ne me servait pas à grandes choses. À quoi bon être invisible si on laisse de gigantesques traces dans la neige. Il m'avait fallu une heure pour analyser le terrain, une de plus pour préparer un plan correct et quelques minutes pour l'appliquer.

Une fois entrez dans le chalet je … Comment ça vous voulez savoir comment je suis rentré ? Je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler mes secrets... Je suis un sorcier puissant qui garde ses sorts pour lui... Mais puisque vous insistez je vais vous donner un indice : si on ne peut pas voler ni marcher, il existe un autre chemin que l'on peut emprunter à condition de ne pas avoir peur du noir. Vous êtes satisfait . Non … Tant pis la magie émerveille seulement si on ne connaît pas ses secrets. Bref où en étais-je … ah oui ! Une fois entrez dans le chalet je m'étais retrouvé dans une sorte de cave. Un homme alertait par le bruit, que je venais de faire et rebouchant le trou crée dans le mur, venait de descendre. L'illusion était parfaite. On aurait dit que la cause du trou était un éboulement et non pas l'acte d'un magicien.

« Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Le mur s'est casé,_ il regarda à droite et à gauche_, maudite montagne ! Je ne serais jamais autant heureux que le jour où je partirai loin de toi. » L'étrange homme reparti d'où il était venu. Il n'y a rien à redire, j'aime vraiment ma cape. Elle me permettait d'accomplir tant de choses.

Après m'être assuré d'être seul, j'avais lancé un ou deux contre sort de dissimulation et Bingo ! Une porte cachée. J'entrai, en relançant le sort (histoire de ne pas attirer l'oeil). Allonger sur le sol un beau blond couvert de blessures. C'était Drago, j'éprouvais un mélange de colère et de soulagement. Il était vivant ! Mais qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ! Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Il sursauta me laissant voir son magnifique visage. Je retirai ma cape et lui souri.

« Potter … soufla-t-il, je rêve ?

-Non, je suis là pour toi, te sens tu capable de marcher ? Ou faut-il que je te porte?

-Qu... Mais tu es fou ! Cet homme est dangereux ! Il pourrait te tuer !

-Il aurait aussi pu te tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-C'est parce qu'il veut quelques choses de moi et quand il l'aura obtenu il me tuera de sang-froid ! Part ! Je sais me débrouiller tous seuls !

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fidèle à ton image de cretin! _Drago voulut se redresser pour répondre à mon insulte mais il ne put pas bouger à cause de ses chaînes_, Tu as trop de fierté pour accepter de l'aide de temps en temps. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir te sauver. Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Veux-tu sortir d'ici ou y rester .

-Je … mais pour qui tu te prends Potter ! Cria-t-il discrètement, Tu veux encore jouer au héros ? Ta gloire passer te manques au point que tu te préoccupes même de tes ennemis ? Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais avoir à te revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je vais te sauter dans les bras en te disant de ne pas emmener loin ?

-oui, répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

-la liberté... Chut, quelqu'un arrive »

La porte s'entrebâillât laissant apparaître une main posant un plateau à même le sol, sur lequel étaient disposés un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. J'attendais que l'homme soit assez loin pour retirer ma cape et me tournait vers le blond.

« Je vois ! Il te nourrit tellement bien que tu veux rester ici, je comprends. Soite reste ici ! Je m'en vais ! Avais-je coléré.

-Attends, fit-il timidement, d'accord emmène-moi... »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi mignon en prononçant une si simple phrase. Je le libérai de ses chaines, regardai ses blessures et le saisis telle une princesse.

« pose moi crétin ! Chuchota-t-il fortement.

-non tu es blessé, ma cape est assez grande pour nous cacher tous les deux mais si tu te débats il va nous entendre. Continue à gigoter et je te laisse ici ! Compris ?

-...

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus cas sortir... »

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: la fuite !

voilà le chapitre deux j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Brigitte26** : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. On pourrai ce dire que ce n'est pas grand choses mais ça m'a beaucoup motiver.

* * *

Il ne me restait plus qu'à sortir. Je devais bien avouer que, sur ce coup-là, je n'assurais pas énormément. Entrez avait été d'une facilité enfantine mais en ressortir s'annonçait beaucoup plus périlleux.

« Drago j'ai besoin de renseignement.

- hum ?

-il est seul ?

-oui

-Il y a des pièges ?

-Hein ?! attend ! Par où es-tu entrée ? Il est impossible de ne pas remarquer les pièges !

-Oh, …_ j'aurai pu repartir d'où je venais mais la personne qui avait capturé Drago risqué de nous avoir plus facilement. Un tunnel aurait été inconfortable pour s'enfuir . Il valait mieux passer par la surface. J'avais trouvé un plan plutôt risquer mais je n''en avais aucun autre_ ... je vais aller à ça rencontre pendant ce temps tu restes sous la cape ! Et surtout tu ne bouges pas sinon tu nous mettras en danger tous les deux !

-Attends, tu as l'intention de me voler ma mission ? Je ne suis pas dépendant !

-J'ai un plan alors ferme la ! »

J'avais donc délicatement posé Drago dans le coin de la cave la plus proche des escaliers. J'étais ensuite monté à l'étage à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

Je fus presque aussi surpris que lui quand nous nous sommes retrouvé face à face. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun avec quelques cheveux blancs, musclé au possible, vêtements mal arranger et chaussettes désappariées. Qui aurait pu croire que l'étranger qui avait réussi à capturer un Malefoy puis être ainsi habiller. Mais je ne devais pas oublier mon principal but: sauver Drago.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Drago ! J'étais venu le délivrer et il n'est nul part ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué ! _M'étais-je dépêché de crier. J'étais nerveux soit mon plan fonctionnait soit c'était fini._

-Je vois que les jeunes ne savent pas se tenir. On doit commencer par dire bonjours. Bonjours cher Intrus que me vos l'honneur de ta visite, _Je fus un peu soulagé, il joue la carte de la prudence. C'était en ma faveur._

Bonjours... Je ne suis pas venu pour réapprendre les formules de politesse ! Où est-il ? Son agence n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il était partis et maintenant je ne le vois pas ! Répondez ! Où est-il ?

-Mort. »

L'instant de vérité arriva.

« Vous mentez !

-Non , ce pauvre enfant était venu me demander conseille et lors de son départ il y a eu une avalanche. J'étais coincé dans mon chalet. Si j'avais pu je l'aurai sauvé mais, _l'homme mis ses mains sur son visage pour feindre la tristesse_, C'est si frustrant d'être aussi misérable. Je voulais tellement l'aider mais j'en étais incapable... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre ami...

-Oh … Je... Noon … _j'avais marqué une pose presque théâtral où j'avais mis main sur le visage comme l'homme précédemment , à croire que c'est plus facile d'avoir l'air triste dans cette position .J'avais ensuite reculé doucement avant de m'assoir sur un fauteuil. Je m'étais découvert un tallent de comédiens. J'avais ensuite relevé la tête_, Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à vous... vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. C'est juste que nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance...Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu … Son corps est-il encore sous la neige ?

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver … Désolé...

-Vous avez fait de votre mieux ….Auriez-vous des pelles ? je tiens à le chercher moi-même. Je vous promets de partir à la fin de la journée si je n'ai rien trouvé … et j'informerai les autorités de son triste sort … Je suis heureux qu'il ait pu parler à quelqu'un comme vous avant de mourir. Je dirai à sa famille qu'il est mort près d'un ami.

-Oui, les pelles sont dans la cave … Mais comment êtes-vous entrez chez moi ?

-Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets, en revanche je promets de ne plus jamais entrez chez vous sans votre permission, j'étais venu chercher un ami que je pensais prisonnier. Mais comme il n'y a aucune trace de lui, je dois bien avouer que j'ai mal agi... Pardonnez-moi …

-Bien sur... jeune homme, suis-moi je vais te montrer où sont les pelles. »

j'avais pensé à ce moment-là « bingo, le plan à marcher, qui aurait cru qu'il me laisserait parler »

Sur un meuble, non loin des escaliers, était poser la baguette de Drago. Je saisis l'objet et la mis dans ma poche discrètement. L'homme était bien peu prudent.

Arriver en bas il m'avait désigné un coin de la salle.

« Les pelles sont là-bas.

-Merci je vais de ce pas la chercher … Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui lui est arrivé. »

L'homme me souris et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je te comprends, j'ai aussi perdu un frère.

-Si jamais je ne retrouve pas son corps, je compte sur vous pour lui offrir une sépulture digne de son nom.

-Évidemment, quel monstre pourrait ignorait un tel homme.

-merci »

Je pris Drago dans mes bras ainsi qu'une pelle. J'étais intérieurement joyeux. Drago m'avait écouté. Il n'avait pas bougé. Comment aurai-je pu le reprendre dans mes bras s'il s'était déplacé ? Ainsi je suis sortie de chez l'inconnu en fessant attention à ce qu'il ne regarde pas mes bras. Et fis semblant de chercher le cadavre imaginaire jusqu'à ce que l'homme rentre à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Je saisis Drago, jetai un sort de métamorphose à la pelle pour la transformer en surf. Et m'étais lancé à toute vitesse sur la piste. Le but était d'arrivée au village. Une barrière entourait la maison empêchant tout transplanage. Une fois au village nous pourrions partir, enfin plutôt rentrer.

« Potter, arrête je vais tomber,_ fis le beau blond qui retirait la cape de sa tête._

-Oh, c'est bizarre...

-Quoi ?!

-Non je parle de porter une tête alors que je suis en train de faire du hors-piste à toute vitesse.

-Justement ralentis !

-Non ! On est presque arrivé. »

Drago visiblement sensible à la vitesse se recachait et passas ses bras autour de mon cou. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir admirais le visage gêné du blond.

J'aperçus le village. Une fois entrez, je nous avais trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards puis nous transplanâmes.

Nous étions devant un incroyable bâtiment... j'ai dit incroyable pour vous impressionner mais en réalité c'était juste un immeuble dans lequel j'habitais. Je rentrai donc chez moi avec dans mes bras une personne que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer revoir un jour.

« Enfin à la maison. » Avais-je soufflé en posant délicatement l'homme invisible sur mon lit. Je profitai de l'action pour récupérait la cape, le jeune blond roula sur le côté.

« Vas-y plus doucement espèce de brute ! _Avais-je entendu alors que j'étais parti prendre une feuille sur mon bureau pour rapporter aux autorités, ce que l'homme avait fait à Drago. Et pour qu'ils agissent afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. _

-Désolé mais si tu étais parti avec ma cape je n'aurai rien vu venir, _riai-je._

-Et c'est une raison pour être violent ?

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai sauvé...

-Comment je pourrai savoir ce qui ce passe dans ta tête ?

-Si tu le dis, _Je me tournai vers le lit tout donnant la lettre à Edwige_. Drago il faut te soigner, les sort de soin n'a jamais été mon fort... c'est toujours Hermione qui s'occupe des blessés avec l'aide de Ron... je vais passer un coup de file …

-Non ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux appeler un Weasley et sa femme pour me soigner ? Autant me tuer tout de suite !

-Tu veux bien arrêter ! Comment veux-tu guérir autrement ? Aucun médecin n'est ouvert si tard ! Et demain c'est la fête de la magie, crétin !

-Je guérirai à la bonne vieille méthode, je préfère attendre deux jours chez toi plutôt que d'être au soin du roux et me retrouver avec un bras en plus... Tu … Attends ! Crétin ? Tu oses me traiter de... »

une toux l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase.

« d'accord mais si je vois que tu souffres trop je les appellerai...

-Cause toujours ! … Oh ! Ma baguette ! Chiote !

-Je te la rendrai quand tu seras apte à tant servir.

-Tu l'as ? _souris-il, les yeux brillants._

-...oui, bref retire ton T-short. »

Les yeux de Drago étaient passé te l'éclair de joie à une expression totalement livide.

« Qq.. Nn. Rn … tu..tu...tu...

-Euh... Drago tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-P..Pourquoi tu ..tu veux que je me désab...bille ?

-Bin, pour te soigner … A la façon Moldu ...Tu t'imaginais quoi ?

-... Rien ! Imbecile ! »

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais il était irrésistible … Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser... Mais l'idée m'était vite passée ... vouloir embrasser un homme simplement parce qu'il abordait une charmante expression d'hésitation … je me pensais fou.

Je sortis la trousse de secours et je commençai le soin. Drago grognait quand je désinfectais ses blessures. Apparemment je lui fessais mal mais à la place de me le dire il préférait me crier dessus. Il m'avait traité : d'empoté, de manchot, d'attardé, d'autruche...toutes les insultes qui lui passer par la tête.

Au cours de la soirée l'atmosphère c'était légèrement détendu. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive.

* * *

à suivre


	3. Chapter 3: une sombre nuit

Voilà le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !

**Brigitt26** : merci pour ton commentaire :D J'ai trouvé drôle le fait que tu me reproches la fuite trop facile des héros puisque c'était justement ce que je voulais mettre en avant. J'espère que tu comprendras mieux grâce aux chapitres qui suivront. En revanche pour le surf c'est une petite fantaisie de ma part, désolé si ça ne t'a pas plus. Merci de lire mon histoire ;D

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Hermione était venue à l'insu de Drago pour le soigner. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait le sommeil si profond. Je l'avais plutôt imaginé se réveillant pour nous insulter de tous les noms mais rien. Elle était partie avant minuit. Je lui avais proposé de rester mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ron seul avec sa fille.

« Tu le connais, il a beau être la plus adorable des personnes, il est l'être le plus maladroit que le monde ai porté » avait-elle ri.

Les heures passèrent.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. Savoir qu'il était dans le même lit que moi me gênait. Je m'étais donc installé sur le canapé. Et la nuit était devenu un moment de réflexion. Comment comprendre ce qui s'était passé... Je replaçai le drap et mis ma tête sur l'oreiller...

« La fuite avait vraiment été trop ... TROP simple … je m'attendais à un combat ou même à une once de doute ou de méfiance de la part de l'individu mais rien. Il m'a simplement laissé partir …On aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès... Oui s'il l'avait fait exprès ça pourrai expliquer ma réussite. Après tout mon plan était le moins fiable de tous ce que j'avais fait jusque-là … presque de l'impro … même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer. La chance avait peut-être été de mon coté. Même si je doute qu'on puisse avoir autant de chance. J'ai vraiment un doute... Com... » Avais-je réfléchi avant que mes sens ne soient en alerte. Quelques choses se préparaient... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Mon instinct me disait de fuir.

Un bruit me fit comprendre ce qui se passait. Heureusement mes réflexes étaient toujours aussi bons. Je me jetai à l'arrière du canapé. Je m'étais mal amorti et mon poignet me fessait atrocement mal. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, Je devais me défendre face à l'intrus. Moi qui pensais avoir bien protégé ma maison face à tous les dangers.

L'ombre de l'intrus était plutôt fine presque comme celle d'une femme. Quelque chose brillait. L'ombre tenait surement une arme blanche.

« Mince ! je n'ai pas ma baguette, je l'ai laissé sur le meuble ». avais-je pensé en me dirigeant doucement vers l'endroit où j'avais posé ma baguette. L'intrus ne devait pas être un sorcier. Un Crocmol peut être. Enfin le moment était mal choisi pour réfléchir. L'individu changea de direction et se dirigea vers le lit.

Je me précipitai sur le meuble, pris ma baguette (qui heureusement n'avait pas bougé) et criai : « Protetarum ! »

Une barrière, ou plutôt un champ de forces, s'était créé autour du blond paisiblement endormi.

J'entendis un faible juron. L'ombre se tourna et me lança un objet. Je réussis à l'éviter de justesse mais l'ombre en avait profité pour partir par je ne sais quel moyen.

Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui s'était introduite chez moi ? Elle voulait me tuer ? Nous tuer ? Je devais partir avec Drago. L'endroit était trop dangereux. Il ne restait plus que deux heures à attendre avant le levé du jour.

La situation était confuse mais une chose était sûre, je ne voulais qu'une chose : protéger Drago. Et pour cela je devais arrêter l'intrus.

J'avais rallumé les lumières et enlevé le sort de protections. Je me demandais comment on pouvait avoir un sommeil aussi profond que celui de Drago. Certes! se faire torturer ne devait pas être de tout repos mais de là à ne pas entendre deux personnes ce battre dans la même pièce que lui … Il m'impressionnait.

Je m'assis sur le lit et voulus regarder son visage endormit mais Drago était agité. Il fessait un cauchemar. Il transpirait beaucoup et tremblait. Je le secouai doucement dans un premier temps afin de le réveiller. (Je n'avais pas d'assurance car je ne savais si secouer une personne qui fessait un cauchemar était une bonne idée.)

« Drago, réveilles-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! »

La respiration de Drago était forte comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Une nouvelle fois, Je le secouai mais un peu plus fort. Toujours aucune réaction à mes secousses.

« Que dois-je faire ? Lui lance de l'eau ? Non trop dangereux... » paniquais-je

Je lui tapotai doucement le visage. Et continuai à lui dire (ou plutôt à lui crier) de se réveiller. Soudain Drago poussa un cri et se redressa brusquement. Si brusquement que dans son élan il me projeta par terre. Drago resta immobile un instant puis se calma. Sa respiration se calma. Mais le tremblement était toujours présent.

« Drago tu vas bien ? » Pas de réponse. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser:

« Son air terrifié est plutôt mignon. Il semble si vulnérable, je veux le protéger, le prendre dans mes bras , ne plus le laisser partir.» Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Lui changer les idées (et les miennes par la même occasion).

« Drago tu vas bien ? Tu as rêvé de quoi ? De voir Mcgonagall en petite tenu ?

-... »

Drago me regarda d'un air complètement abruti. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Les Seuls visages que Drago m'avait accordé jusque-là étaient rempli de mépris ou terreur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi ...

Drago arrêta de trembler mais se mit en colère.

« Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! L'horreur ! Je vais faire des cauchemars éveillés maintenant !

-Si je t'assure c'est hilarant, tu verrais la tête que tu as faite ! »

Un silence s'installa. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Puis presque simultanément nous avions éclaté de rire. Un de ces rires inexplicable qui pour une raison que l'on ignore nous submerge. Mon ventre me fusait mal. Mes yeux pleuraient. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter car quand j'essayais de contrôle mon rire c'était celui de Drago qui m'emportait dans un nouvel élan.

Quand enfin nous nous étions enfin calmés, je repris la parole.

« On doit discuter. Tu ne sens pas la rose, vas te laver. Je te prête des affaires, mais fait vite ! nous devons partir! Ah ! j'avais oublié tu te sens mieux ?

-Étrangement oui … Comme ça ce fait ?

-Hermione est passé quand tu dormais, elle t'a soigné.

-Que ? Mais je t'avais dit …

-Depuis quand j'écoute tes ordres ? Tu étais blessé je n'allais pas te laisser souffrir deux jours ! Imagine l'horreur ! Devoir t'entendre râler pendant deux jours ! Et puis tu n'as pas de troisième bras qui a poussé pendant la nuit, alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

Drago baissa la tête comme vaincu. J'aurai pensé qu'il rétorquerait mais il devait être trop fatigué pour pouvoir trouver les justes mots. Je repris :

« Bref comme tu peux te lever, le mieux serai d'aller dans un endroit fréquenté mais à l'habit des oreilles indiscrètes... Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit comme celui-ci. Dépêches-toi. Tu dois avoir faim. »

Une fois préparé, nous étions sortie. Je l'avais emmené dans le restaurant d'un de mes amis.

Nous étions rentrés et je fis un signe à l'un des serveurs. Il vient nous rejoindre.

« heureux que tu sois de service, lançais-je joyeusement

-Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis là tous les matins et tu le sais, sourit-il

-Oui mais ça fait quand même plaisir.

-Un ami à toi? me demanda-t-il en regardant Drago de haut en bas, il est...diffèrent des autres.

-Oui, un simple ami. Nous sommes allé à la même école.

-Oh ! Ami de longue date, alors ? Enchanté je suis Dimitri Drekun Luchter! Si jamais tu as un potin ou deux à me raconter sur ce vieux Harry n'hésite pas à venir m'en faire part !

-hum...

-Pas très causante la blonde ...

Je retins Drago qui allait s'emporter. Dimitri fit un sursaut mais pour une tout autre raison.

-Harry ! Ton poignet !

-Ah, oui... j'avais oublié. T'inquiète ce n'est rien je passerai à la pharmacie tout à leur.

-« Oublié » ?

Dimitri prit ma main et y posa un baisé.

-Soigne le bien, reprit-il

-Oui merci.

-Bon, la même table que d'habitude?

-s'il te plaît. »

Dimitri partit et Drago retrouva l'usage de la parole presque aussi tôt.

« tes connaissances sont toujours aussi bizarres à ce que je vois.

-oui, tu as raison, il n'y a cas te regarder, riais-je

-très drôle... Bon tu m'expliques pourquoi il a fallu qu'on vienne ici pour discuter? On aurait pu rester chez toi...ça m'aurait évité de faire d'horrible connaissance.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, Dim' est sympa. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te dire que tout le Moldu est des êtres qui ne méritent pas d'intérêt.

-Je n'ai jamai... enfin dis ce que tu veux mais embrasser la main d'un homme ...c'est bizarre...

-Pas plus que ça.

-hein ? Tu veux dire que t'es … Eh … non rien … ton poignet, comment tu t'es blessé ?

-Cette nuit nous avons été attaquer.

-Quoi ! Cria-t-il en se redressant.

-Merci pour la discrétion... Je ne sais pas part qui, je n'ai vu qu'une ombre. Mais je pense qu'ils sont plusieurs dans le coup.

-Plusieurs ? Insista Drago

-C'est une simple théorie. J'ai sécurisé mon appart contre les intrus. Seul un magicien puissant aurait pu rentrer. Or ce qui est bizarre c'est que celui qui nous a attaqué n'a pas utilisé de magie. Étrange non ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Je pense qu'un magicien supprimé mes protections pendant que son complice nous à rendu visite

-Mais tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué ?

-Non ...

-Il s'en passe des choses quand tu dors, n'est ce pas ?

-Ha ! ha ! Très drôle...

-Plus sérieusement, nous devons aller parler aux autorités pour essayer de comprendre. Je vais parler à Dimitri, je reviens, tu peux te passer de moi quelques minutes? »

Drago me lança un regard noir.

« Après il va falloir qu'on parle du gars qui t'avait capturé. »

Je rejoins Dim'.

Nous ne savions pas encore la surprise qui nous attendait.

* * *

à suivre...

Le chapitre est presque fini ^^ je vous annonce un POV de Drago :) Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action dans le prochain chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira : D 


	4. Chapter 4: La famille

**Merci pour vos commentaire Brigitte26 et Jestania Sweet. Ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. **

* * *

Les évènements s'étaient assez vite déroulé. Deux mois auparavant, je m'étais vu assigner une mission classé « délicate ». Il s'agissait de surveiller Jean Jintro un ancien employé du ministère de la magie. Il s'était reclus loin dans les Alpes pour recommencer sa vie. Le ministère avait estimé qu'il fallait vérifier les activités de Jintro car il y avait depuis peu, certains troubles dans sa région. La mission était « délicate » car il s'agissait d'un ancien membre du ministère et qu'il savait se protéger des regards. J'avais donc pris toutes les précautions mais à croire que ce ne fut pas suffisant. Jintro m'avait repéré et peu de temps après je m'étais retrouvé à recevoir des coups et autres mauvais traitements dans le but d'obtenir de ma part des informations sur les personnes qui m'envoyaient et sur la manière dont je l'avais retrouvé. Pendant ma détention je n'avais pas prononcé un mot (je peux être têtue quand je le veux). Ensuite il m'avait demandé des choses sur le héros: Harry Potter. Il disait qu'au ministère il était chargé de l'incident avec l'hippogriffe et c'était ainsi qu'il savait que je connaissais le Survivant. Il en savait même un peu trop sur moi, à mon gout. Il savait que je venais de la maison Serpentard et qu'au sein de cette maison j'avais une certaine réputation. Que Potter et moi étions les pires ennemis et que j'étais attrapeur pour Serpentard.

Enfin bref il était le profil type du timbré de service. Celui avec qui on oserait jamais sympathiser par peur que l'un de ses coups de folie ne se retourne contre nous.

Potter était ensuite venu à mon secours et je le suivais en attendant de trouver mieux à faire.

À ce moment-là j'étais dans un bar avec Potter. J'attendais qu'il arrête de jacasser avec « Dim' ». Je m'impatientais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le voir rire avec le serveur ne me plaisais pas plus que cela. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait oublié qu'il venait de m'annoncer qu'on avait été attaqué pendant la nuit, ou pire on aurait dit qu'il m'avait oublié. « M'oublier » ? Moi : Drago Malfoy ?... il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se permettre un tel comportement. Ce Potter... depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là, il était devenu beaucoup trop insouciante. À croire que la vie pour lui pouvait devenir rose du jour au lendemain … Parfois je me demandais ce qui lui passer par la tête.

Quand il revient, nous partions.

Il m'avait fait monter dans une de ces boîtes de ferraille Moldu et me demanda de lui dire toutes les informations que je possédais sur Jean Jintro pendant le trajet. Je lui expliquais tous, en omissent quelques détails qu'il n'avait pas à connaître. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur. Potter me demandait des informations mais il ne m'avait même pas dit le lieu de notre destination.

Après trois quarts d'heure de route nous étions arrivés. Potter devait passer un coup de téléphone et m'avait donc laissé découvrir une maison des plus simples possédant un petit jardin. La battisse était de couleur beige-orangé avec un toit aux tuiles foncées. Le petit jardin était vert. Quelques jouets gisaient sur le sol près d'une balançoire et d'un toboggan. Potter m'avait surement amené devant la maison d'une famille. J'avais attendu que son coup de téléphone soit achevé pour m'approcher de l'entrée.

« Chez les Wesley »

(Non il n'a pas osé ce bougre d'idiot !) Et si il avait osé. Je me tenais devant la maison de Ronald et Hermione Wesley. Je m'imaginais déjà entrez dans une maison en désordre remplie d'enfants près à me faire regretter de m'être enfui de chez Jintro.

Après être entré et d'avoir, à mon grand malheur, fait mes retrouvailles avec les Wesley, nous étions allés dans la salle à manger. À mon grand étonnement touts semblaient bien rangé, mais à part un bureau au fond de la pièce qui était recouvert par un important tas de paperasses.

Puisque j'étais présent, Hermione (ne me laissant pas le choix) m'examina pour vérifier si les soins qu'elle m'avait portés la veille avaient été efficace.

« Tout à l'air en ordre. Tu récupères vite »

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Maman, j'ai soif …_ elle arriva dans la salle, me laissant découvrir sa petite tête rousse. C'était une ravissante petite fille aux yeux foncer et aux cheveux longs et bouclés._

- Viens dire bonjours à oncle Harry, Claire. »

Elle alla se cacher derrière sa mère, me fixant avec des yeux curieux et craintifs

« Oncle harry, ce monsieur qui a l'air en colère c'est ton nouveau copain ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione laissèrent échapper un éclat de rire.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. À cet âge-là on ne voit pas la différence entre copain et ami. Je voulais bien accepter que Potter ne pût me considérer comme son ami mais de là à en rire. J'étais vexé.

« Je préfère Dimitri, avec lui au moins on rigole. Ton ami a l'air méchant et triste.

-Je dirais à Dim' de passer te voir si tu veux. Et puis ce n'est pas la faute de Drago s'il est née avec ce visage effrayant. Mais je vais te dire un secret : si tu es gentille avec lui, il te montrera son rare et magnifique sourire,_ répondit le brun._

-Oh ! Je veux le voir !

-Soit patiente Claire, _dit-il calmement._ Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Drago jouer avec toi à l'étage ? je dois parler à tes parents.

-D'accord mais je peux avoir du thé s'il t'plaît .

-Oui tout de suite chérie,_ fit Ron qui prit une petite bouteille de thé glacé dans le frigo pour la donna à sa fille._

-Tu viens ? » La petite fille me prit la main et n'emmena à l'étage pendant que je jetais un dernier regard noir aux trois ex rouge et or.

Les enfants n'étaient vraiment pas ma passion … j'aurai même dit que je ne les aimais pas. Je me suis installé dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Claire.

« Monsieur …Vous vouliez jouet à quelque chose ?

-Non, _répondis-je froidement. La jeune fille se rapprocha de moi et me fixa dans les yeux._

-Vos yeux sont froids et tristes, je ne les aime pas. Si vous voulez je peux vous montrer un tour de magie pour que vos yeux soient plus beaux.

-Non.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle … je voudrais jouer avec Dimitri. Lui et Oncle Harry forme un plus joli couple.

-Q...qu … Claire, Potter et Dimitri sont des garçons. Un couple est composé d'un garçon et d'une fille … pas de deux garçons...tu comprends ?

-Pourtant Oncle Harry et Dimitri sortaient ensemble. Je les ai déjà vus s'embrasser

-Quoi ? Potter sort avec Dimitri ?

-Non plus maintenant … Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais c'est triste parce que j'aimais vraiment Dimitri. Il était gentil avec moi et me faisait rire...pas comme toi, _fini-elle a voix basse. _»

Je n'en revenais pas elle venait de dire que Potter était gay. J'avais déjà eu un doute là-dessus mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être réellement vrai.

Claire avait pris un livre sur la commode et avait commencé à le lire comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle tenait un livre d'Arieta Cland qui était l'une de mes romancière préféré.

« Claire tu es en train de lire « Que le jour disparaisse ! » ?

-Oui,_ me fit-elle apparemment surprise par soudaine prise de parole_, Je l'aime bien c'est la deuxième fois que je le lis. Maman me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lire des livres aussi compliqués à ton âge. Tu dois tenir ça de ta mère. Je suis content de voir que tu as bon goût pour choisir tes livres.

-Tu connais ?

-Bien sûr j'ai adoré ce livre ! Surtout le passage sur la civilisation disparue quand le héros découvre par hansart chez son père dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux...

-Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il apprend que son père est plus qu'il ne semblait être ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage!

-Si tu aime bien les livres de Arieta Cland, tu devrais lire ce de Pierre Botero. C'est un auteur Moldu bourré de talents.

-Je connais, je suis triste qu'il soit mort dans un accident de moto. Je voulais qu'il continue d'écrire. Il n'a pas pu finir le livre qu'il écrivait avec Éric l'Homme. C'est ... »

Nous avions continué à discuter comme ça un moment. Jamais je n'avais pensé que je penserais un jour du bien d'un Wesley mais cette petite était vraiment sympathique. Je dirais même que pour une enfant, il était agréable de discuter avec elle.

Quand Wesley … enfin Ron, puisque je suis entouré de Wesley, était monté pour nous dire de redescendre j'étais presque déçu de devoir partir.

En bas des escaliers attendait Harry. Il me fixait avec ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Je n'avais pas réalisé dans le passé à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Je venais aussi de remarquer que ce n'était pas uniquement ses yeux qui étaient magnifiques mais bien lui tout entier. Il était l'homme qui plaît à n'importe quelle personne. Même moi, si j'avais été une fille, je serais surement tombé sous le charme. Il était si beau.

(Mais à quoi je pense ! Potter : Beau ? Je deviens fou ! )

« Oncle Drago, tu reviendras ? _Me dit l'adorable Claire qui me fit oublier mes penser pour Potter._

-Bien sûr, si tes parents sont d'accord, _dis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête._

-Oh ! Oncle Harry ! Oncle Harry ! Il a souri ! Il a souri ! Wah, c'est vrai que tu as un magnifique sourire Oncle Drago !

_Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire sympathique._

-Je ne sourire qu'aux jolies et gentilles demoiselles, alors soit fier d'en être une. Et n'oublie pas d'obéir à tes parents, d'accord ?

-Ouii !

-Drago je ne voudrai pas te déranger mais on doit partir, il nous reste une personne à voir et j'aimerai arriver avant la nuit. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais nous étions déjà le soir. La journée était passé à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais sauté le repas de midi sans même m'en être aperçu.

Nous étions repartie et traversions une nouvelle fois la ville. Potter en profita pour me faire remarquer qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu être aussi gentil avec un Wesley. J'avais voulu pester mais il n'avait pas tort. Je me suis donc contenté d'un grognement pour coupé court la discussion. Je m'étais alors réfugié dans mes pensées en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

Le trajet enfin fini, Potter ne prit pas longtemps pour discuter avec celui qu'il voulait voir. C'était son parrain. Ils avaient discuté de manière à ce que je n'entende pas. Ce genre de discussions avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de me mettre hors de moi. Mais je devais rester calme.

Le parrain de Potter nous hébergeait pour la nuit mais nous devions nous contenter d'un lit pour deux. Nous devions donc dormir sur un « clic-clac » une invention plutôt … curieuse.

J'étais trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Après avoir mangé j'étais donc directement allé dormi.

Ce soir-là mon cauchemar avait été particulièrement éprouvant heureusement que Potter était là.

* * *

À suivre …

Dans le prochain chapitre vous allez découvrir le cauchemar de Drago et un petit évènement qui va chambouler nos héros ;) à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5: Cauchemar

_**Je remercie une fois de plus Brigitte26 pour ses commentaires ! je t'adore 3**_

* * *

_**Une sombre soirée d'automne. Je suis debout dans un champ. Les feuilles mortes sont emportées par le vent formant des petits tourbillons à même le sol. Je n'ai pas froid mais je tremble. En face de moi une jeune femme avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle me parle, on dirait qu'elle cri. Je ne vois que ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne me parvient. J'ai pourtant l'intime conviction que c'est un appelle au secours. Je cours. Je veux l'aider. Je dois l'aider. Je sens que quelque choses d'horrible se rapproche.**_

_**Je trébuche et heurte violemment le sol. Quand je relève la tête, je voie en face de la jeune femme l'ombre d'un jeune homme. Il me semble familier. Il se tourne et me sourit. C'est un autre moi. Mais celui-ci ne tremble pas. Au contraire il rit. Je n'entends que son rire. Il s'approche de la femme, tend sa baguette et … prononce une formule interdite. Les cris de la femme ce mélange au mien créant un son des plus horribles . Qu'ai-je fait ? Que ce passe-t-il ?**_

_**Mon double s'approche.**_

_« Ben alors p'tit gars ! tu pleures ? Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans les jupes de notre mère! Tu nous fait hontes ! Je te rappelle que tu es moi et je suis toi et qu'on l'a tué ensemble! Arrête de pleurer, je sais que tu as aimé! Tiens prend notre baguette il y en a une autre qui nous attend ! »_

_**Je me tourne et vois une nouvelle jeune fille me suppliant de la sauver. **_

_**Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar...que quelqu'un me réveille ! Je ne perçois plus ce qui m'entoure. Le monde est flou comme irréel … j'entends comme une voix au loin.**_

_« Drago ! Drago ! Revei... toi ! »_

_**Je me tiens debout, je tremble. Cette fois pas uniquement à cause de mes émotions mais aussi parce que j'ai froid. Je suis trempé, trempé de sang. **_

_**Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !**_

_**Encore cette voix au loin :**_ « Drago ! Drago ! Bon Dieu tu vas …. »

_**Je ne veux pas ! Pitiez ! Pitiez je ne veux pas ! Ne m'obligez pas !**_

_**Mon double me saisit la main, tend mon bras et prononce les mots. La jeune fille tombe. **_

_**Du sang ! Il y a trop de sang ! « Nooon »**_

« Nooon ! » Potter m'avait sorti de mon cauchemar de force. Il venait de me jeter un seau d'eau à la figure. Je n'avais pu prononcer aucun mot. J'étais tellement confus et paniqué par mon cauchemar que je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mon premier réflexe fut de pousser violemment Potter mais il tenait bon et ne m'avait pas lâché.

« Chut ! Calme toi ! tout va bien ! »

je m'étais débattu de toutes mes forces. Comme pour lutter contre ce qui venait de se passer dans ma tête.

« Arrête ! tu vas te faire mal ! Calme toi ! C'est moi, _il saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains et mis mes yeux en face des siens_, c'est moi Harry ! Chuut ! C'est bon ! C'est fini ! Tu peux te calmer ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Il le fessait avec tant de tendresse et de coeur. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits dans bras musclés de Potter. J'étais contre son torse. Torse qui, je me dois de le préciser, n'était recouvert par aucun vêtement.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'avais très chaud. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je pensais que c'était surement dû à mon cauchemar pourtant cela n'était pas désagréable.

Il devait encore faire la nuit. La fatigue me guettait. Mes pleurs s'étaient stoppé au bout de quelques minutes mais je ne parvenais pas à lâcher Potter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regarde mon visage qui devait être marqué par mes pleurs. De plus sa présence me rassurait. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir sans sentir cette présence protectrice. J'étais resté un moment dans ses bras. Puis je m'étais endormi comme apaiser par les battements de coeur de Potter.

Le matin était là. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter et la salle était éclairée par une douce mais aveuglante lumière blanche. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Lorsque j'ouvris péniblement les yeux je vis Potter me fixant avec un grand sourire.

« Salut la marmotte! Bien dormis ? » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Une vague de sensations me traversa en regardant Potter. Mon ventre était comme noué, un frisson avait parcouru mon corps et mon coeur me fessait mal.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Drago, je voudrais bien me lever. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je le tenais encore entre mes bras. Je m'étais écarté d'un bon tandis que mon coeur repartait de plus belle. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Potter se leva, posa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« Tu as l'air l'aller bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Évite de me faire peur comme ça à l'avenir.

-...

-Eh, bien tu n'es pas très pipelet aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu veux revenir dans mes bras ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je jure que j'aurai ta peau ? Compris le balafré ?

-Mais oui, je te crois. Comme si tu pouvais me tuer, tu tiens trop à moi pour ça, _Potter se mis à rire_. Aller lèves-toi et viens manger. »

Pendant le petit déjeuné, j'avais préféré me plonger dans la lecture du journal des sorciers plutôt que de parler avec Potter. J'avais eu de nombreuses situations embarrassantes depuis nos retrouvailles. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me taquine avec ce qu'il savait... comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Je découvrais donc ce qui s'était passé en mon absence.

Le journal nous informait que le ministère avait résolu quelques affaires mineures. Il nous informait aussi de la présence d'un accident dans le coeur de Londres causant la panique dans le service de protection au moldu. Le bilan était de deux moldu gravement blessés et d'un mort. Ils cherchaient encore le ou les coupables. Un autre article parlait de la coupe du monde de quidditch qui se préparait déjà pour juin de l'année qui suivait, et enfin quelque publicités puisque Noël approchait.

Je refermai le journal.

« Alors les nouvelles ?

-Rien de bien intéressant.

-Passe moi le journal, je te pris »

Quelques minutes après que Potter eut ouvert le journal, il fit un bon.

« Non !... Drago on part sur-le-champ!

-Hein ? Non mais ça va p... » Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Potter me saisit par le bras et voilà que nous transplanions(1).

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Je croyais que tu aimais rouler dans un tas de ferraille. Explique-moi ! »

Pas de réponse.

Nous étions arrivé dans une ruelle sombre que je mis quelques minutes à reconnaître. Nous étions dans la ruelle adjacente au restaurant où m'avait emmené Potter la veille.

Celui-ci qui me tenait toujours par le bras me fils avancer jusqu'à une grande porte en bois digne d'un château moyenâgeux.

Toc-toc

Une voix grave et roque se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi, Harry ! J'ai lu le journal …

_La porte s'ouvrit._

-Entre. »

Nous avions en face de nous un homme qui, par sa musculature ressemblait à Hagrid. Il avait un regard sombre et sembler dépressif. Il nous fit avancer jusqu'à un petit salon dans lequel nous avions pris placer sur des fauteuils.

« Hurg … Dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !

-... »

Le silence du grand homme voulait dire beaucoup. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais une seule chose était sûre: Quelques choses de mauvais étaient arrivées.

« Hurg ! Réponds-moi !

-J'avais prévu de t'prévenir…Je suppose que tu as déjà compris...

-Mais comment !

-Hier il est venue me rendre visite. Il m'a dit qu'il devait te rendre un petit service de manière discrète. _Le visage de Potter devenait de plus en plus pale_. Il m'a demandé conseil. Et est partie faire ses recherches sur le terrain. J'ai reçu un coup de fil dans lequel il m'annonçait qu'il avait trouvé quelques choses mais qu'il était en danger. Selon lui tes amis sont eux aussi en danger Harry! Il ne m'a pas dit à cause de qui ou de quoi mais apparemment la situation semblait sérieuse. Puis j'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin par une lettre.

-Alors il est …

-Je suis désolé …

-Euh, excusez-moi mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est Dim'... Il est mort …_ fis Potter au bord des larmes._

-Quoi ? Mort ? Mais comment …

-L'article sur l'accident en plein coeur de Londres... le mort s'est lui …

-Mais comment as tu su ?

-J'ai reconnu une de ses affaires sur la photo du lieux de crime… _Le vissage de Potter passa de la tristesse à la colère_, Je jure que je vais retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça et les réduire en cendres ! Après Ema, Lyse et Jules voilà que Dim' Meurt … Je commence à croire que je suis maudit...

-Potter ? Avais-je dit timidement en voyant le regard noir qu'il abordait.

-Quoi !?

-Dimitri t'a dit de faire attention à tes amis … tu ne crois pas qu'il parlait de Wesley … à ma connaissance ils sont tes seuls amis …

-Aaaah ! Vite ! Il faut aller le retrouver ! »

Et une nouvelle fois Potter me saisit le bras et nous transplanions(1) … je commençais à en avoir assez qu'il me traite comme un vulgaire objet. Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir.

Nous étions arrivé devant la porte arrière de la maison des Wesley. La première fois que nous nous étions rendu à leur demeure, la maison semblait dégager de la vie mais cette fois si l'ambiance était plus terne. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette impression puisque rien, en apparence, ne semblait avoir changé. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Potter s'approcha de la prote.

« franp! _chuchota-t-il avant de sa tournée vers moi,_ Hermione à protéger sa maison, ne répète jamais ce que tu viens d'entendre! Je vais rentrer … je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un alors soit prudent et attends moi là

-Non je viens aus... »Potter me lança un regard noir qui me donna des frissons. S'il voulait que je l'attende alors j'allais l'attendre. Après tout je n'avais pas envie de revoir les Wesley.

Après quelques minutes j'entendis un gros bruit. Comme un meuble qui venait de se fracasser.

Ma curiosité avait pris le dessus. J'étais rentré discrètement en fessant attention de paraître invisible.

J'avais réussi à me faufiler jusqu'au salon.

L'image qui parvient à mes yeux fut des plus choquantes. Potter était sur une table et en vue de sa position, on aurait dit qu'il avait surement été projeter contre la table la brisant en deux. De l'autre côté de la pièce deux hommes entièrement vêtus de noir. On ne pouvait apercevoir que leurs yeux.

L'un avait les yeux bleu clair et l'autre des yeux presque noir. À leurs pieds se trouvaient Hermione et Ron allonger sur le sol. Étais-je arrivé trop tard ? Le premier homme tenait Claire d'une main autour de son cou.

(Il va la tuer !) avais-je pensé.

Je ne devais pas réfléchir mais agir! Je lançai un sort pour éteindre les bougies, me permettant ainsi quelques secondes de liberté. Je lançai un deuxième sort, celui-ci rendit le sol glissant autour des deux indésirables. Avant que je pus en lancer un troisième le second homme avait utilisé « lumos ». En entendant le début de la formule j'avais roulé derrière le sofa pour me cacher. Le premier homme voulu avance mais glissa laissant tomber la jeune fille presque inconsciente. C'était ma chance. Je sortis de ma cachette et lançai un dernier sort pour neutraliser les individus. Je ne parviens pas à les avoir ensemble mais je parviens à en blesser un. Ils prirent retraite. J'aurais pu les poursuivre mais le plus important était de s'occuper des nombreux blessés qu'occupaient la salle.

Je m'étais donc précipité vers la jeune fille.

« Claire !

-Drago … j'ai peur …

-Ne tant fait pas les méchant sont partis.

Elle agrippa mon tee-shirt.

-Il ne reviendront pas, je te le promets, je serai là pour veiller sur vous !

-Merci … je... » Claire ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant la panique m'envahit. Je crut que claire avait … enfin vous avez compris. Mais elle respirait encore, faiblement mais elle respiré quand même.

Potter était encore un peu sonnet. Il était allé voir le couple étendu sur le sol. Il semblait soulager. j'en avais donc conclus que ce n'était pas ce jour-là que les Wesley allaient rendre leur dernier souffle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'on peut s'en prendre à une aussi jolie et innocente fille comme Claire. Ce combat n'est peut-être pas le mien mais je jure que c'est type vont me le payer !

* * *

_**(1) Supposons que l'on peut transplaner ainsi.**_

_**À suivre …. **_


	6. Chapter 6: le parc

Merci pour tes commentaires Brigitte26.

N'hesitez pas à me laisser des commentaires : D

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient déterminés à trouver les responsables de l'agression des Wesley et de la mort de Dim'. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien entendu.

L'état du couple Wesley était particulier. Ils étaient dans un coma magique d'origine inconnue. Selon les médecins le seul moyen de trouver un traitement serait de connaître le sort à l'origine de leur coma. Quant à leur fille, traumatisée par les évènements, elle avait été confier à un département de gestions et protections des enfants. C'était en quelque sorte une garderie surprotégée avec des mages surpuissants comme personnelle.

L'initiative venait de Drago, il voulait que Claire soit dans cet endroit calme et rassurant. Il se souvenait que là-bas beaucoup d'enfants blessés physiquement et psychologiquement arrivaient à récupérer assez rapidement. De plus il n'aurait pas pu se concentrer sur l'affaire si la jeune fille n'était pas sous bonne protection.

Le seul indice qu'ils avaient à leur disposition était un médaillon laissé par l'un des agresseurs lors de sa chute. C'était un médaillon des plus simples, couleur bronze, avec comme symbole un loup criant à la lune.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais au moins ils avaient une piste. Ils ont donc cherché la signification de ce symbole.

Ils ont d'abord demandé à leur connaissance, sans succès. Ils ont donc dû se reporter sur les recherches à la bibliothèque. Après 5 jours de recherches ils commencèrent à perdre espoir.

Drago prenait de plus en plus de temps pour regarder le médaillon. C'était comme s'il espérait qu'un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent lui saute aux yeux. Ne trouvant rien il se mit alors à jouer avec le médaillon le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts jusqu'au moment où il entendit un déclic. Le médaillon venait de glisser. Il crut dans un premier temps avoir cassé l'objet mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Le médaillon avait été crée pour s'ouvrir ainsi.

La surprise fut au rendez-vous. Dans un si petit merdaillon était cachée une photo où figuré 23 personnes. Ce qui était surprenant c'était que ni Harry ni Drago ne connaissaient l'un de ces individus.

L'une d'entre elles, leur rappelé néanmoins l'une de leurs anciennes anciennes de classe à quelque détail près.

Harry et Drago reprirent espoir. Une nouvelle piste s'offrait à eux.

Leurs recherches étaient ainsi dirigées vers les identités de ces personnes. Après avoir consulté d'innombrables brochures et journaux, ainsi que des dossiers contenant des photos de classe de tous les anciens élevés de Poudlard, ils ne trouvèrent l'identité de presque personne à l'exception de deux individus, mort lors de la Grande guerre.

« Drago ! Drago ! Réveilles toi !

-Hum … ah pardon je me suis assoupis...

-Ouais, nous devrions faire une pause. Laissons tout là. Je fermerai la salle à clef en partant. N'oublie pas de prendre le pendentif et la photo. Je t'emmène manger chez le meilleur vendeur ambulant de crêpe de toute la région!

-Des crêpes ? _Avait répondu le blond encore un peu endormi._

-Oui, des crêpes! Les meilleurs crêpes que j'ai pu manger jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Faites par un français qui habitait en Bretagne. Comme référence, il n'y a pas mieux!

-Si tu le dis... Mais si c'est un vendeur ambulant où allons nous manger ? Je te préviens : hors de question que je mange debout comme un pauvre !

-...Un pauvre ...c'est un peu extrême comme comparaison … Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a un parc pas très loin. C'est l'endroit où que je préfère dans toute la ville. On se sent bien là-bas et on peut facilement se changer les idées.

-Mouais, allons-y ... »

Les deux hommes s'étaient donc rendu là où devait se trouver le marchand de crêpe. Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry il n'y avait aucun marchand ambulant.

« Hein ?! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Habituellement il vient tous les jours... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ... »

Pendant que Harry était dans ses pensées Drago regardait autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas le parc mais un quartier qui semblait calme et reposant. Un grand immeuble à l'architecture particulière attribuait à chaque appartement une terrasse sur lesquels se présentaient de nombreuses plantes et arbustes. Ainsi la façade du bâtiment était recouverte de végétation, ce qui était plaisant à regarder. De l'autre côté de la rue, des petites maisons. Toute semblable mais avec quelques différences, dans la couleur par exemple.

Harry était allé demander à un vendeur qui tenait une boutique un peu plus loin, pourquoi son ami le crêpier n'était pas là. Harry apprit que le vendeur de crêpe avait dû fermer son commerce après que des voyous ai détruits son matériel.

Drago s'assit sur un muré près de l'immeuble en attendant le retour du beau brun. Drago avait du mal à penser à autres choses, seul Harry l'obsédé autant. Il le trouvait le temps passé avec lui de plus en plus agréable. Même s'il était déterminé à trouver les responsables des différentes tragédies ressentes, il voulait rester un peu plus avec Harry.

***BOOOM***

Le bruit d'une explosion suivi d'un tremblement de terre interrompit Drago dans sa rêverie.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais avant même qu'il puisse se mettre debout, il vit Harry arriver en courant dans sa direction. Harry attrapa Drago et le poussa d'un bon l'obligeant à reculer précipitamment. La tête de Drago tapa contre le sol le laissant sonner quelques secondes.

Harry était perturbé et effrayer.

« Tu n'as rien Drago ?

-Rien c'est vite fait de le dire ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Bon sang on n'envoie pas les gens valser comme ça !

-Non mais je t'ai sauvé la vie imbécile ! »

Le blond regarda le lieu où il s'était installé plus tôt et vis de nombreux pots de fleurs écraser contre le sol ainsi qu'un petit bloque de béton. Le tremblement de terre avait dû fragiliser l'immeuble et causé quelque chute de béton.

« Viens ! Je veux voir d'où vient cette explosion! » Déclara Harry.

Il attrapa le bras du blond et se mit à l'entrainer dans sa course.

Quelques choses avaient changé … Drago semblait heureux d'être emporté de cette manier par le jeune brun. Et ce sentiment le tracassa tout le long du trajet.

Arriver à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit d'explosion, se trouver un parc en feu et au centre de celui-ci un petit cratère.

« Qu... NOOoon !

-Potter, calme toi ce n'est qu'un parc ! Viens ! il faut aller s'occuper des blessés !

-Mais … Je … d'accord... »

Sur place personne ne semblait avoir été gravement blesser à l'exception d'un homme qui avait fait le bras brisé en deux et qui faisait une crise cardiaque.

Quand le calme revient Drago emmena Harry dans un lieu plus serein. Il était inquiet parce qu'Harry restaient mués.

Drago avait donc emmené le beau brin dans une chambre d'hôtel. Le força à aller prendre une douche et de changer de vêtement (Drago en avait acheté en chemin pour lui et Harry).

Quand Harry et Drago eurent fini de ce lavé. Drago commença à parler.

« C'est bon tu es calmé ?

-...

-Allez ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas...tu commences vraiment à me faire peur!

-...

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je te laisse ici et je pars ! Je ne suis pas ta nourrice alors n'attend pas de moi de rester à tes côtés!

_Harry paniqua à ses mots et saisit Drago par la taille. Il serra le plus fort possible ses bras autour du beau blond._

-Tu m'etouffff... _*tousse tousse*_, C'est bon je reste lach' moi !

-..., _Harry desserra ses bras mais ne lâcha pas prise _

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? … On ne va pas dormir comme ça, quand même ?

_Harry le fixa avec des yeux suppliant. Un sentiment inconnu à Drago faisait surface. Il était gêné... Non ! plus que ça... Mais comment s'appelle ce sentiment ?_

-Bon d'accord... Mais si je te surprends à me faire quelques choses de louche, je te butte!

-hum ... » fit Harry en faisant oui d'un signe de tête.

Ils s'allongèrent donc.

« Potter, je ne comprends pas … Après que tu es appris que ton ami est mort et que tes amis ont été attaquer, tu n'as pas pleuré ni tremblais. Mais après la destruction de ce parc, tu sembles horrifier … pourquoi ce parc est-il si important pour toi ?

-...

-Tu ne vas pas me laisse faire des monologues indéfiniment ! Réponds ! Et si tu ne veux pas répondre change de sujet !

-...Ce parc est important... mais si … _Harry ce mis à pleurer_, je suis...comme ça... ce n'est pas pour ça...

-Tu … Toi … att … euh (que faire), _Drago le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer puis lui demanda doucement,_ pourquoi alors ?

-Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute..._ Harry avaient prononcé sa phrase d'une traite comme s'il avait peur qu'un autre sanglot ne l'empêche de finir ses propos._

-Ta faute ?

-Tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps n'arrive qu'à ceux que j'aime ! J'ai peur … Chaque fois que je laisse quelqu'un que j'aime seul il disparaît ! Et c'est pareil pour les lieux ! _Harry se redressa et saisit Drago par le col de son pyjama_, Je ne veux pas que les seules personnes qu'il me reste partent et me laisse seul ! Tu m'entends !

-Oui ils ne te laisseront pas seuls … je te le promets !

-Toi non plus tu ne dois pas m'a bondonné !

-Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas ton ami ! On se déteste depuis notre première rencontre !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es le seul à m'avoir haï tout ce temps …_ finit-il en chuchotant._

-Mais, je croyais ! Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bête ! Ah ah !

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce qu'on s'est fait la guerre pour rien ! On est des idiots !

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire !

-Je suis fatigué ! Allez dormons!

-Drago ! Que voulez tu dire ! Réponds !

-Chut je dors ! Si tu ne te tais pas je pars !

-Mais …

_Drago posa son doigt sur la bouche de l'ex rouge et or._

-Chut signifie que tu dois te taire. Allez dors ! Tu te sentiras mieux demain. Et profite, je ne dormirai surement plus jamais avec toi. »

Les deux hommes dormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent pour la bibliothèque. Un pensé effleura Dargo:

(Tient à chaque fois que je dors avec Potter je fais de beau rêve... plus un seul cauchemar depuis presque une semaine…C'est peut-être lui qui ... non ça doit être mon imagination.)

Arriver à la salle, ils commencèrent à chercher plus d'informations. Le brun avait retrouvé sa détermination au grand plaisir de Drago. Ils trouvèrent une brochure dans laquelle figurée la photo et le nom de l'un des 23. Il y avait aussi un lieu où l'homme avait l'habitude de se rendre. Ils ne restaient qu'une chose à faire : s'y rendre.

* * *

À suivre

Note de l'auteur : Je commence mes études la semaine prochaine. Je risque donc d'avoir du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je vais mettre à écrire les prochains chapitre.


End file.
